Deuil de Glace
by BleuElectrique
Summary: La glace n'est que l'expression du Temps. Une toile limpide remplie de souvenirs. Un phare dans la tempête. Un lieu précis pour nous raccrocher. Une cicatrice de l'Espoir. Les moments passés sont érigés en une statue de glace qui se dissout avec les années. Les souvenirs sont mortels : ils s'effritent, se fanent, s'abîment. La nostalgie est leur dernière résurrection. [PAUSE]
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1** :

.

Dix ans pour se retourner. Dix ans d'hésitation. Dix ans de doutes. Dix ans pour se remettre. Dix ans pour se reconstruire. Dix ans pour savoir. Dix ans pour enfin dire « je suis de retour ».

Chaque marche franchie n'était qu'un rappel acide de son départ. Une pression violente au niveau du cœur le stoppa nettement dans son ascension. Des centaines de questions firent des pirouettes dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce réellement nécessaire ? Ce voyage avait-il un but ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Comme serait-il accueilli ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Etait-il réellement prêt ? Le serait-il un jour ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Dix longues années qu'il n'avait pas gravi ces marches. C'est avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il grimpa l'escalier menant vers le bâtiment, lieu qui avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie des années auparavant.

Son cœur gelé loupa un battement lorsque son regard noisette rencontra son reflet dans la porte vitrée. Le temps avait glacé ses traits juvéniles. Ses yeux noisette qui étaient autrefois flamboyants, étaient à présent ternis par un voile. Les années passées avaient laissé quelques flocons argentés dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration emplie d'incertitudes et de pousser les portes transparentes.

L'atmosphère du bâtiment était restée identique : froide et apaisante.

Une décennie s'était écoulée. Et pourtant, l'Ice Castle dégageait toujours autant de souvenirs brûlants, gelés dans la glace. Yuri se revit à vingt-trois ans, arrivant essoufflé après son footing matinal, ses lunettes emplies de buée. Derrière le comptoir se tenaient toujours ses meilleurs amis d'enfance, Yuko et Takeshi ainsi que leurs filles. Qu'importe l'heure à laquelle il venait patiner, ils étaient toujours là à l'attendre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leurs triplettes, elles aussi, avaient toujours été là pour lui, mais à leur manière.

C'était un peu à cause d'elles que sa vie de jeune patineur avait été complètement bouleversée. Car, dix ans auparavant, les trois gamines l'avaient filmé à son insu et avaient posté la vidéo sur le net. Sa prestation avait déchaîné les foules. Ce simple entraînement de routine avait transformé sa vie à jamais.

Cette année fut remplie d'intenses émotions : les compétitions s'étaient enchaînées, Yuri avait grimpé le podium, des médailles avaient été gagnées, des larmes avaient été versées, des doutes et des incertitudes avaient compressé son organe vital. Une décennie plus tôt, son cœur de glace s'était réveillé le faisant vivre réellement pour la première fois. Dix ans que Yuri avait libéré ses ailes glacées de leur carcan, cela à cause de cette tempête russe qui avait ébranlé son existence toute entière…

Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne l'attendait derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait aucun sourire chaleureux pour l'accueillir. Aucune embrassade joyeuse. Aucune tape amicale dans le dos. Rien… Juste le reflet ancien d'une vie révolue.

La couche de poussière était la signature des années passées. Yuri n'avait devant lui que des fantômes. Des souvenirs, vestiges d'une époque lointaine.

Yuri traversa les couloirs vides.

Un sentiment presque morbide régnait sur la patinoire. La vie avait déserté le bâtiment depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une structure agonisante. Le squelette d'un corps inanimé en décomposition.

Le bruit de ses pas fit écho dans le temps, et ses souvenirs âpres reprirent vie le temps d'un instant.

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans le vestiaire. Il y avait de la musique provenant de la piste. Un conseil en russe avait été prodigué. Une dispute entre Yuno et Takeshi avait éclaté à l'accueil sous les pronostics du futur gagnant selon les triplettes. Une insulte russe fusa dans l'air. Des chocs de lames parcourant la glace avec avidité résonnèrent dans l'Ice Castle.

Ces moments gelés dans le passé éclatèrent violemment, ne laissant derrière eux que des fragments amers.

Yuri tira les portes noires. Le froid glacial de la piste lui mordit les joues instantanément, emprisonnant son cœur dans un étau polaire. Une tempête de glace lui balaya le corps. Des souvenirs violents comprimèrent ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Son souffle se cristallisa immédiatement à la vue de ce lieu tant aimé autrefois. Le japonais dut se maintenir à la rambarde en bois entourant la piste, pour se calmer. Chaque inspiration enflammait un peu plus son organe gelé.

L'Ice Castle était identique que dix ans auparavant, mais pourtant… Pour Yuri tout était différent. Il se sentait tel un étranger dans ce lieu sacré. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Ce n'était plus de son droit de se tenir ici. Il avait pris sa décision il y a longtemps de cela.

Néanmoins, dix années s'étaient écoulées et il se trouvait là. Dans cette patinoire qu'il avait fuie, abandonnée, délaissée sans se retourner. Ses poings se contractèrent sur le bois brut et abîmé de la rambarde. Les échardes laissaient par le temps lui égratignèrent les mains. Cette douleur n'était qu'une caresse comparée aux pics transperçant son cœur.

Yuri prit une grande inspiration, faite de doutes et d'émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps.

Le choc violent de ses protections de patins tombant sur le sol, marqua son plongeon dans les Abysses noirs de son âme. Tel un tableau funèbre, Yuri utilisa ses lames pour figer ses moments de vie au plus profond de la glace.

Une sculpture cristalline faite de cicatrices pourpres et sanguinolentes.

* * *

 _._

 _Dix ans c'est terriblement long dans une vie... Que s'est-il passé une décennie plus tôt ? Pourquoi Yuri est-il parti ? Pourquoi revient-il maintenant ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ! Je lirai vos avis avec attention et j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !_

 _On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

 **Vanille**

[*] Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication clairement défini. Le chapitre deux sortira dès qu'il sera terminé !

[**] Disclaimer : Je ne gagne absolument rien, tout appartient au studio qui a créé YOI. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2** :

.

.

Yuri s'élança rapidement sur la piste, telle une tornade de givre, ses lames brûlèrent la glace.

L'Ice Castle était le miroir de son passé refoulé. À travers le reflet de la glace, Yuri revit son double d'il y a dix ans : celui qui ne vivait que pour le patinage artistique. Celui qui brillait sous les applaudissements et les acclamations des spectateurs. Celui dont le cœur battait grâce à l'adrénaline de la compétition et au plaisir de patiner. Celui dont le cœur de givre se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom scandé dans les gradins. Celui dont le sourire éclatant et joyeux réchauffait la patinoire. Celui qui avait pour mission de dépasser une certaine vedette russe. Celui qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Celui qui avait franchi les étapes des compétitions à travers le monde. Celui qui se battait envers et contre tout pour réaliser ses rêves. Celui qu'il n'était plus aujourd'hui. Il ne restait plus que les vestiges d'un Yuri d'une autre époque : le reflet glacé d'un jeune patineur naïf de vingt-trois ans à jamais gelé dans les couloirs sombres de l'oubli.

De l'autre côté du miroir, le souvenir du jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année vola immédiatement en milliers d'éclats acérés. Aujourd'hui, les sièges étaient vides de spectateurs. L'Ice Castle était dénué de vie et d'acclamations joyeuses. Seuls les souvenirs et regrets du japonais étaient venus l'encourager.

Les fantômes du passé dansaient devant lui, en une chorégraphie languissante rythmée par les larmes.

Yuri se laissa porter par le passé, slalomant entre les différents souvenirs qui se matérialisèrent sur la glace tels des mirages froids et brillants.

 **###**

Des insultes russes mélangées à quelques mots japonais fusèrent dans l'Ice Castle, ricochant sur les murs sous les rires des quelques habitués de la patinoire.

Yuri Plisetsky communément surnommé Yurio, patineur prodige de nationalité russe, âgé de quinze ans, s'était lancé à la poursuite de son homonyme japonais de huit ans son aîné : Yuri Katsuki.

En effet, ce dernier avait volé son ultime anpan (pâtisserie japonaise fourrée au anko : pâte de haricots rouges sucrés). Yuri avait profité de l'inattention de son cadet pendant qu'il mettait ses patins, ce qui avait déclenché une tempête d'insultes nordiques.

Yurio dévalait la piste à toute vitesse, essayant de rattraper le japonais par tous les moyens. Mais ce dernier était rapide, beaucoup plus que ne l'était le blond. À chaque fois que le russe se rapprochait trop, Yuri faisait un demi-tour très serré.

\- **Katsudon rend-moi ça de suite avant que je te ne fasse bouillir !** hurla le blond patinant comme si sa vie en dépendait, les joues rougies par l'effort et la colère.

\- **Viens le chercher petit chaton !** ricana l'autre en insistant bien sur le « petit » avant d'accélérer à nouveau.

Le japonais mettait un point d'honneur à taquiner le russe, il était tellement susceptible et impulsif. Cela se révéla d'autant plus vrai, lorsque le blond remarqua que sa pâtisserie n'avait jamais réellement bougé de place.

\- **Katsudon, j'espère que tu as fait ta prière !** menaça le tigre russe.

Yurio patina très rapidement vers son rival, sa pâtisserie à la main. Le choc assourdissant de leur chute résonna dans toute la patinoire, mais fut très vite remplacé par leurs rires communs. Il avait commencé à badigeonner le visage de l'autre avec sa viennoiserie aux haricots.

Des larmes de rire formèrent des sillons sur les joues de Yuri. De la joie liquide et cristalline.

 **###**

Yuri entreprit un demi-lutz .

 **###**

C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres et les muscles à leur point de rupture que Yuri tenta pour la énième fois sa figure.

\- **Yuri, je pense que c'est assez ! Tu t'es assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui ! Et si tu forces trop, tu risques de te blesser inutilement avant la semaine prochaine…** observa son coach adossé à la rambarde en bois.

\- **C'est vrai, excuse-moi de ne pas être le grand patineur russe Viktor Nikiforov ! Celui qui n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner plus que cela ! Désolée de ne pas avoir été béni par la perfection !** la voix du japonais claqua dans l'Ice Castle.

Viktor inspira profondément, prenant sur lui. Il savait parfaitement que cette avalanche d'animosité ne lui était pas réellement destinée. L'angoisse s'était insinuée dans le cœur du japonais tel un poison létal et foudroyant.

\- **Yuri…** murmura doucement le blond. Il glissa lentement vers son protégé et élève. **Si tu ne te calmes pas, ton anxiété va jouer sur ta prestation au championnat. Tu n'atteindras même pas la troisième marche du podium dans cet état ! Et mon choix de devenir ton coach aura été complètement inutile ! J'aurais perdu mon temps durant cette année !**

Le sang de Yuri bouillonna ardemment dans ses veines.

\- **Si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne te retiens pas ! Tu sais où est la porte, à ce que je sache ! Tu sais également où se trouve l'aéroport ! Car pas la peine de perdre plus de temps avec moi en venant avec moi au championnat la semaine prochaine !** cingla férocement le patineur de vingt-trois ans.

Viktor essaya d'attraper le bras de son protégé… Mais sa main claqua contre celle de Yuri, qui la dégagea férocement. Ses prunelles noires irradiaient d'un sentiment mauvais. Son cœur était plongé dans les fêlures purulentes de l'âme humaine.

 **###**

Yuri fit le tour de piste très rapidement avant de s'élancer pour son saut.

 **###**

Les acclamations des spectateurs moururent brutalement pour se transformer en un silence glacialement funèbre. Yuri venait de percuter férocement les barrières entourant la piste.

\- **OH MON DIEU ! Le japonais Yuri Katsuki vient de chuter ! Il a frôlé la Mort en essayant de réaliser l'un des sauts les plus compliqués : le quadruple axel ! Même les patineurs les plus expérimentés évitent de le mettre dans leur programme au vue de sa grande difficulté et son faible pourcentage de réussite ! Selon les enregistrements et ce que l'on me dit dans l'oreillette… Il semblerait que la chute ait été provoquée par le manque cruel de calcul de la distance nécessaire pour la réalisation des boucles. Mais aussi à cause de la vitesse trop importante, qui, combinée au manque de place, a propulsé le japonais ! C'est mission impossible de rattraper une telle chute et d'espérer monter sur le podium après ça ! Il semblerait que le championnat d'Amérique soit terminé pour le patineur de vingt-trois ans !** hurla le présentateur au micro.

Un souffle glacial s'était répandu dans la patinoire. Yuri ne bougeait plus... Plusieurs centaines de regards mortifiés et choqués étaient braqués sur lui. Mais personne ne bronchait, telles des statues figées à jamais dans le Temps.

Tout était devenu glace.

 **###**

Assis sur la glace, la tête entre les genoux, Yuri essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur agité par le passé. Dix ans après, les souvenirs de sa chute brutale irradiaient encore sa mémoire. L'attelle de « sécurité » qu'il avait mise sur son genou droit était une piqure de rappel vivace de cette sombre période de sa vie. Une phase qui l'avait fait basculer dans les Ténèbres. Une transformation qui avait fait de Yuri ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un adieu de son lui optimiste de vingt-trois ans…

Tout était flou autour de Yuri… Il déambulait perdu et esseulé dans un brouillard sombre de douleur et d'incompréhension… Il aperçut de la lumière à quelques pas de lui… mais lorsqu'il essaya de l'atteindre, elle s'obscurcit violemment… Yuri retomba violemment sur la glace.

Son genou émit un craquement sinistre. La douleur se propulsa tel un séisme dans tout son corps. Sa tête était engourdie. Ses sens paralysés. Son esprit perdu dans les Limbes funèbres. Son corps était ankylosé. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus aucune sensation. Plus aucune émotion. Ses pensées s'étaient figées dans les flocons du Temps. Le néant sublimé par la glace.

 _YURI ! Ça va ? Tu as mal quelq_ … Des sons indistincts et lointains parvinrent aux oreilles du japonais. _Reste parm… Ne ferme pas l…_ Il crut sentir des effleurements le long de sa peau, à différents endroits… _L'hôpital… Blessure import… Jam… Gen… Fract… Radio…_ La douleur brûlante lui rappela glacialement qu'il était toujours en vie. _Brancard… Urgence… Qui êtes-vous ? Vikt… Coach… L'accompagne… YURI !_

Yuri se sentit libérer d'un énorme poids. Brutalement, son corps devint plus léger. La sensation de plénitude se propulsa à travers ses veines tel un incendie. L'Inconscient l'accueillit chaleureusement dans une étreinte pétrifiée.

Le Temps n'était qu'une simple excuse, une simple illusion pour croire. Faire semblant. Espérer. Car le Temps ne soigne rien, il n'efface rien. Le Temps est juste une invention de l'Homme pour tout remettre à plus tard. Une feinte pour penser que tout irait mieux demain, la semaine d'après, le mois prochain, l'année prochaine… Le Temps n'est pas un remède. Le Temps est juste un mirage de l'Espoir. Une Chimère humaine.

Le Temps n'efface pas les peines, n'éradique pas les souffrances, ne guérit pas les plaies.

Le Temps est une mutilation : il entaille la peau profondément. Gravant ses cicatrices pour l'éternité.

Les centaines de blessures de Yuri n'avaient jamais réellement guéri. Les cicatrices étaient saillantes sur sa peau diaphane. De nouvelles apparaîtraient certainement par la suite. Face à la magnitude de ses douloureux souvenirs l'ancien patineur serra fermement les poings sur ses lames. Entaillant profondément la paume de ses mains pour évacuer la douleur. Penser à autre chose. Exorciser ses démons emprisonnés depuis trop longtemps dans sa cage thoracique.

Des cristaux coagulés tombèrent des mains de Yuri pour se déposer sur la glace.

Après son accident, Yuri n'avait plus touché, ni approché la glace ou enfilé de patins durant des mois. En effet, sa fracture au genou nécessitait l'arrêt immédiat de son activité. Le choc de l'annonce avait été rude, cela avait inhibé ses fonctions physiques : aucune larme, aucune expression faciale, aucun son, aucune réaction d'aucune sorte. Rien.

Cet état léthargique avait progressé exponentiellement.

Yuri s'était détaché de ses repères depuis sa chute. L'isolement et le mutisme quasi entier étaient devenus sa routine. Sa dernière connexion avec la Vie. L'expression d'une souffrance silencieuse. D'un mal-être ingérable. Ce fut une période de conflits, aussi bien internes qu'externes.

Un temps de deuil.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hello, voici mon second chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a commencé à répondre à quelques-unes de vos questions ! (Ou pas d'ailleurs...) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, sentiments, commentaires... J'y répondrai avec joie et amour !_

 _Venez me suivre sur Twitter, j'y suis très active ! On pourra aussi parler de mon texte, de vos questions ou pourquoi pas de la pluie et du beau temps !_

À très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! xoxo  
 **Vanille**

Réponse aux guests :

\- **Marie** : Merci beaucoup pour cet adorable commentaire, je touchée ! J'ai réussi ma mission si tu as été émue, si tu as ressenti quelque chose en me lisant ! (Et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer quand même ! Je vais éviter quand même, sinon il va falloir que je vous donne des boîtes de mouchoirs pour la suite…) Encore merci, à très vite !

\- **Fujoshi2001** : Je vais finir par investir et livrer des mouchoirs à chaque publication de chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Ce n'était pas réellement voulu dans le fond ! Viktor décédé ? Oh… Je ne dis rien, mais la réponse apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre… ! Et en ce qui concerne ta question sur les scarifications : non Yuri ne se scarifie pas, absolument pas même ! En l'écrivant, je n'ai pensé que ça pourrait être ambigu ! Mais sache que je fais beaucoup de métaphores / images sur le sang, etc. dans cette hitoire. Voilà ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3** :

Dix mois que Yuri sombrait dans l'eau glaciale. Dix mois depuis son accident en compétition. Dix mois que Yuri errait telle une âme en peine à la recherche d'une lueur d'espoir. Une infime lumière à laquelle se raccrocher pour retrouver la volonté d'exister et de vivre.

Son cœur n'était plus qu'une vulgaire statue de glace agonisante.

L'ombre glaciale et morbide de Yuri Katsuki hantait l'Ice Castle.

Il périssait lentement mais sûrement.

 _Yuri…_ L'étau se refermait autour de lui. Ses poumons se comprimèrent de façon exponentielle. _Yuri…_ Il crut percevoir l'écho lointain de son prénom, balayé violemment par la tempête de givre qui le maintenait en son sein meurtrier. _Yuri…_

\- **OYE !** **KATSUDON !**

La vocifération de Yurio le fit brutalement sortir de sa torpeur de glace. Ses pensées funestes s'évaporèrent en un nuage ébène.

Le japonais cligna rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision et son esprit obscurci par des maux douloureux. Son regard noisette se posa sur les personnes devant lui. Il fit un faible sourire d'excuse envers Yûko qui l'avait hélé une centaine de fois. Il essaya d'opter la même stratégie envers le jeune russe, mais son sourire quasi inexistant mourût aussitôt… Deux orbes bleus le fusillèrent férocement avant de s'effacer.

Yuri souffla longuement avant de se claquer les joues pour essayer de retrouver une certaine contenance. Depuis son accident, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se perdre dans le labyrinthe tortueux et solitaire de ses pensées.

Le japonais descendit les quelques marches à l'aide de ses béquilles afin de rejoindre les autres. Depuis son arrêt forcé, il lui était interdit de mettre les pieds sur la glace… Depuis dix mois, il n'était plus acteur de sa vie mais simplement un témoin. Il était arrivé à la croisée des chemins de sa vie, et le dernier train venait de partir sans lui. L'abandonnant sur le quai, seul… Il ne pouvait dire qu'adieu à ces moments perdus à jamais.

L'Homme est un animal social, fuyant la solitude comme la peste. Il ne peut qu'exister via autrui. Il n'est considéré que comme homme grâce à l'autre. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'autre est synonyme de solitude ? Que devenons-nous lorsque nous nous sentons seuls même en compagnie de l'autre ?

\- **Ah Yuri, enfin !** s'exclama joyeusement son ancien coach. **On a besoin de ton avis sur…**

Les mots traversaient l'ancien patineur sans le toucher.

Yuri disparaissait. Il était entouré de ses proches, pourtant il se sentait horriblement seul. Il avait l'impression que son existence serait détruite de la surface de la Terre en un claquement de doigt. Il avait la sensation de s'évaporer de sa propre vie. Yuri était devenu le témoin de l'accident qu'était devenue son existence. Yuri se voyait dépérir, passivement.

La fêlure se creusait davantage…

Le sifflement des lames de son homonyme sur la glace le fit émerger violemment. La Vie est unique et trop courte pour être gâchée. Il faut tomber pour apprendre à se relever. C'est avec une démarche claudicante et au bout de deux-cents quatre-vingt jours que Yuri refit surface sur la glace.

L'adrénaline et la joie se déversèrent dans son corps tel un typhon. Son cœur cognait tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il résonnait dans toute la patinoire. Bloquant ainsi tout bruit extérieur susceptible de lui parvenir, tels que les soupirs d'appréhension et de surprise provenant de l'auditoire présent cet après-midi qui le traversèrent sans toucher aucun organe vital.

C'est un Yuri passionné, avec la Mort aux trousses (ou presque), qui s'élança sur la surface lisse et givrée. Si on prêtait attention au reflet de glace, on pouvait y apercevoir l'ombre de deux ailes noires.

Le patineur glissa rapidement à travers ses maux et les mots lancés à son intention. Ses ailes le poussèrent plus loin et plus vite. L'air balaya chacune de ses plumes. Fossiles du temps, restées trop longtemps hors de la glace.

Tels les pétales d'une fleur s'épanouissant pleinement au premier jour du printemps, les ailes de Yuri fleurirent majestueusement en une arabesque de plumes ébène. Un petit oisillon avide de nouveautés et de découvertes, impatient de quitter de nid pour voler de ses propres ailes...

Celles de Yuri cédèrent sous le poids du Temps et de son avarice.

\- **Yuri** **!** Des explosions d'inquiétude résonnèrent dans l'Ice Castle et le rire du jeune patineur russe se noya dans leur appréhension.

Ce dernier balaya les traces de larmes sur ses joues avant de se laisser porter par la glace.

\- **Katsudon, tu étais aussi élégant qu'un porc dans un tutu !** se moqua le blond avant de tendre sa main à son homologue allongé à même la surface givrée.

\- **Et moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'en porter un !** sourit-il avant d'attraper la main qui lui était tendue, le rire toujours dans les yeux.

L'ombre des visages inquiets de Victor et de leurs amis se propagea telle une éclipse sur le visage ensoleillé de Yuri. Les dizaines de questions rentrèrent en collision avec lui tel un iceberg.

 **\- Yuri est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Yuri, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?**

 **\- Yuri, tu veux qu'on appelle les urgences ? Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Yuri, ton genou ? Tu vas bien au moins ?**

 **-Yuri, tu n'as mal nulle part ? La chute était impressionnante !**

 **\- Yuri, tu devrais consulter un médecin quand même… au cas où !**

 **\- Yuri, assied-toi et repose-toi ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de la glace pour ton genou !**

 **\- Yuri, tu es encore trop faible pour patiner !**

 **\- Yuri, tu ne t'es pas encore remis entièrement !**

 **\- Yuri, tu dois te reposer davantage !**

 **\- Yuri, tu dois te ménager !**

 **\- Yuri, sors de là avant de te blesser encore plus !**

Son prénom était répété tel un mantra. Encore et encore. Les deux syllabes se succédaient inlassablement. Les quatre lettres ricochaient entre elles à un rythme soutenu. Un métronome infernal et froid.

 _Yuri_. Les quatre lettres qui le composaient résonnèrent tel le glas dans tout son être. Un écho lancé désespérément dans les montagnes enneigées. _Yuri_. Il se sentait perdre pied… La glace sous ses jambes était en train de rompre... L'eau glaciale l'enveloppa dans une bulle étouffante. _Yuri_. Sa cage thoracique se perça sous les stalactites tranchantes de son prénom. _Yuri_. Ses côtes craquèrent et broyèrent ses poumons à chaque syllabe prononcée inlassablement. _Yuri_. . La glace se propagea tout au long du squelette tel le blizzard étincelant au milieu de l'hiver. _Yuri_.

 _Yuri_ … Il n'était plus qu'une minuscule étoile perdue dans la galaxie. Une simple goutte de pluie noyée dans l'océan. Un flocon insignifiant et méconnaissable dans la neige immaculée et pure... _Yuri_.

Il disparaissait…

 **\- Yuri…**

 **\- LA FERME !**

… Englouti par le zéphyr glacial de son existence.

.

* * *

 **Mantra** : _formule condensée, formée d'une seule syllabe ou d'une série de syllabes, répétée sans cesse avec un certain rythme, dans un exercice de méditation ou à des fins religieuses._ [Source : Wikipedia]

 **Zéphyr** : _ici équivaut à vent violent / tempête / blizzard._

* * *

Est-ce que vous aussi en lisant, vous avez ressenti cette pression extérieure ? Cette sensation d'étouffer violemment comme Yuri ?  
Petit cliffhanger bien adorable qu'on aime détester... C'est le calme avant la tempête !

Nox.

 ** _BleuElectrique_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

La craquelure dans la glace s'intensifia de plus en plus. Bruyante, percutante, terrifiante. L'écho violent d'un craquement d'os. Une brèche béante… Une haie d'honneur pour saluer le monstre tapissé dans les courbes sombres de chaque être humain.

Les vociférations gutturales tailladaient férocement chaque personne présente dans la patinoire.

Chaque mot était un pic froid et sanglant amputant le cœur d'un morceau crucial de vie. Des stalactites sanglantes de rancœur. Un chœur de lave dans la glace ardente.

\- **Yu…**

\- **Assez ! Je n'en peux plus de votre inquiétude démesurée, je suis en train d'étouffer ! Laissez-moi tranquille !** La voix du japonais claqua violemment dans l'Ice Castle

La violence de Yuri choqua la plupart des personnes présentes en cet instant. Tellement, qu'elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux à la recherche de réponses. Des mots qui trouvaient leur source dans les deux soleils bruns du jeune homme.

\- **Yuri !** Un léger accent russe se glissa entre chaque lettre de son prénom

Le concerné tourna ses prunelles incendiaires vers celles glacialement azures de son interlocuteur : Victor. Prêt à en découdre. Prêt à défendre sa liberté. Prêt à verser du sang même si cela signifiait garder des cicatrices éternelles de ses mots honnêtement brutaux.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu devrais respirer et te relaxer un peu. Ton énervement, ta chute d'aujourd'hui et ta blessure au genou ne sont pas une bonne combinaison** , énonça calmement l'entraîneur

Le sang du patineur blessé au genou bouillonna dans ses veines, tel un volcan qui rentrerait en éruption prochainement.

\- **Me reposer ? Me… reposer ?** répéta Yuri accompagné d'un rire nerveux

\- **Oui c'est ce que je te préconise en tant qu'entraîneur ! Il est toujours difficile de revenir après une blessure, et encore plus après une fracture comme la tienne. Il faut que tu apprennes à ré-apprivoiser la glace.**

\- **La glace m'a abandonné Victor, tu le sais parfaitement. Ça fait dix mois que je me « repose » ! Dix mois que je suis sur le banc de touche à observer ma vie défiler devant mes yeux sans pouvoir y prendre part. Dix mois que je ne suis plus rien qu'un fantôme qui hante l'Ice Castle. Je ne suis plus rien Victor. Le Yuri Katsuki que tu as connu n'est plus depuis ma dernière compétition. On sait ce que représente une blessure d'une telle ampleur dans le patinage artistique. C'est la mort d'un patineur, de sa carrière ! J'ai perdu en deux minutes ce que j'avais mis des années à construire. Je ne suis plus rien… Je ne suis qu'un estropié avec l'espoir futile et naïf de patiner à nouveau un jour,** annonça amèrement le japonais

\- **Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi défaitiste Yuri ! Après tout ce que tu es passé, la passion et le courage dont tu as usé pour me faire accepter de devenir ton coach… Tu oses me sortir ça ? Tous les patineurs chutent. Je suis tombé moi aussi et ce, à maintes reprises ! Mais pourtant, je suis bien là debout devant toi en ce moment même ! Il faut tomber pour apprendre à se relever ! J'ai expressément arrêté le patinage et la compétition pour devenir l'entraîneur d'un patineur battant nommé Yuri Katsuki, qui a fait des pieds et mains pour me convaincre d'accepter son offre. Je n'ai pas signé pour supporter la personne amorphe qui se trouve face à moi en ce moment même !** fit l'entraîneur agacé

\- **Et bien je suis navré que ma personne te désole ô grand Victor, champion international russe de patinage artistique ! Il faut croire que certains sont plus touchés par la médiocrité que d'autres** , déclara t-il avec mépris

\- **Yuri...**

Le concerné lança un regard qui en disait long à l'audience qui se tenait au bord de la glace, ce qui eut le don d'approfondir le malaise ambiant.

\- **Stop avec vos « Yuri » mièvres et dégoulinants de bons sentiments. Je n'en peux plus de cette hypocrisie, de vous qui pensez que je traverse une simple crise suite à l'accident. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je ressens et vous ne le comprendrez certainement jamais. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est d'être le simple témoin de son existence. De vivre les choses par procuration sans les ressentir. D'essayer de les toucher pour que ma main passe à travers tel un nuage de fumée… Vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça fait d'être totalement seul. Abandonné par tout, la vie elle-même, votre famille, vos amis. Tout le monde !**

\- **Tu n'es pas seul et tu n'as jamais été seul Yuri ! Tu t'apitoies sur toi-même avec pour objectif d'éviter d'affronter le vrai problème, c'est-à-dire ton manque cruel de confiance en toi et en tes capacités ! Et rejeter la faute sur les autres est une de tes autres manies pour éviter de faire face à la situation gênante. Tu fuis et ce n'est clairement pas le comportement de la personne pour qui j'ai décidée de me battre !** s'emporta Victor irrité par le comportement autodestructif de son élève

\- **Excuse-moi si la petite œuvre de charité que je suis n'a pas été aussi lucrative que tu l'espérais !** vociféra le plus jeune d'une voix aussi sombre que ses prunelles irradiaient de fureur

\- **Cesse donc de te dévaloriser ainsi Yuri, je suis fatigué de t'entendre te dénigrer à longueur de temps ! Si j'avais voulu encourager un perdant, je t'aurais pris sous mon aile plus tôt !** avoua piteusement l'ex-patineur

Quelqu'un aux abords de la patinoire essaya d'étouffer son halètement offusqué face aux propos du russe. Les autres regardaient la scène qui se jouait devant eux avec effroi. Attendant avec appréhension le moment où la lame de la Grande Faucheuse s'abattrait sur eux.

\- **Et bien sache Victor que je n'ai plus besoin de ta chère protection ! Tu n'auras plus à t'occuper du fardeau que je représente pour toi, je te rends ta liberté. Tu peux à nouveau voler de tes propres ailes et quitter le nid parce que j'arrête les frais. J'abandonne !** annonça t-il avec lenteur

\- **Yuri ! Attends… ? Pourquoi ? Je… Pardon… Mais… ?** ses mots se noyaient dans son ignorance

La Faucheuse sourit sous son capuchon d'ombre avant d'abattre sa faux.

\- **Je suis mort Victor. Physiquement et mentalement.**

C'est en suivant la valse de la Mort et la cadence de son rire glacial que Yuri disparut de l'Ice Castle.


End file.
